Poolside Tales
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Talon and Quinn have to deal with the unusual punishment placed upon them by Piltover's Finest when they disturb the annual pool party. Meanwhile, the other champions enjoy their time off. Multiple pairings. Talon/Quinn focused. [HIATUS]


**Poolside Tales**

Chapter One: Piltover's Finest is on the Case

* * *

The first day of the annual pool party was beautiful as usual— the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the bright blue sky. The faint sound of the crashing waves from the ocean could be heard under the music Sona was playing from her DJ booth. Champions of all factions soaked up the sun, splashed in the water, and chowed down on food from Pantheon's snack bar. Loud laughter and cheerful conversations filled the air, an obvious change from blood curdling screams and nasty insults that was heard on a daily basis on Summoner's Rift. Sitting on two lounge chairs was Piltover's Finest, Vi and Caitlyn, and they kept a watchful eye on everyone.

Although, Vi wasn't too happy about it.

"Cupcake, why do you keep volunteering us for this job? We are already cops in Piltover— why do I have to keep these brats in check on my one week off?" Vi complained as she watched Caitlyn read the back of her sunscreen. The pink-haired woman heard her partner sigh as she tossed the bottle of sunscreen into a pile of others. Caitlyn had bought numerous bottles while in a rush to the party and read the back of each to find ingredients she was allergic to— which was most of them. The sheriff pulled her dark glasses down to glare at her partner.

"The summoners at the Halls of Justice spend the whole year dealing with each faction's problems. They deserve a week off too. Not to mention they asked me personally for Piltover's Finest to supervise the event." Caitlyn replied, feeling slightly proud that the summoners held them with such a high honor.

"But Cupcake, we can't just arrest these kids like we do back in Piltover. What if a fight breaks out between Darius and Garen again? I know I am pretty damn strong, but those dudes are monsters."

"That is unlikely to happen because no one will dare act up with us on the case." Caitlyn stuck her hand in her purple tote bad and pulled out another bottle of sunscreen. She carefully read the back and then smiled, "After ten bottles, I finally found something I could use."

"There was that one time Shyvana turned into a dragon inside the pool because Lux was too close to Jarvan the same year we were supervising. Also, there was that other time Gnar went around stealing bathing suits. God, the sight of Gragas' bare bottom still haunts me." Vi shuddered.

"Neither of those incidents would have happened if I didn't have an allergic reaction…" The sheriff mumbled as she slapped the cream on her arms and rubbed furiously.

"Oh, and there was that time the degenerate known as Jinx put peanuts in your ice cream so you'd have to go see Soraka and then she spray painted the whole pool area."

"I get it!" Caitlyn snapped, squeezing the bottle tightly and sending sunscreen all over the ground with a loud splat.

"Heh, you don't have to get so angry, Cupcake." Vi chuckled as she sat back in her lounge chair, "With us around, no one will dare to cause trouble this year."

"Hey, knock it off!" A woman yelled from behind Piltover's Finest, causing them to jump up from their lounge chairs. They turned and saw Quinn being shot with a water cannon. The scout ducked behind a bush but not before getting squirted in the face. Vi and Caitlyn looked over from where the shot came from— neither of them were surprised to see who it was. Both of them lowered their dark glasses at the Noxian assassin and they glanced at each other.

"Well, that's new. Talon is messing with Quinn... again." The sheriff sighed, looking back at Talon and watching him pump his watergun.

"That little punk needs to confess his love already— he messes with Quinn every year."

"He bothers the poor girl daily back at the Institute." The sheriff corrected.

"Right, forgot." Vi said as she popped her knuckles, "Alright, should we go deal with this?"

"You get Talon." Caitlyn said while she reached for her large tote bag.

"Finally, some action!" Vi smirked before sprinting towards the assassin. As Talon aimed at the scout again, the enforcer tackled him to the ground. She laughed as she put him in a tight headlock.

"Get off of me!" Talon demanded. Caitlyn walked over to the bush Quinn was hiding behind and handed her a towel. The scout gladly took it and patted her face and chest dry.

"So, mind telling me what is going on this time?" The sheriff asked, pulling Quinn off her knees and onto her feet. They both glanced over at Vi holding the assassin down when they heard him cursing more than a Bilgewater pirate. The enforcer seemed a bit too happy to press Talon's face into the ground. Caitlyn waved her over, "Bring the boy."

"I have no idea why he attacked me, Sheriff Caitlyn. I was minding my own business, reading my books, and all of a sudden this jerk comes over and sprays me!" Quinn growled, pointing a finger at Talon as Vi yanked him over to the two woman.

"Don't lie, girl! You're the one who asked for it when you made your bird crap on me!" Talon shouted back, pointing to a white splotch on his shoulder. Vi shoved him away when she noticed it. She grabbed the water cannon from him and sprayed her hands clean, earning a giggle from her partner. The Noxian glared at Caitlyn and she cleared her throat.

"I didn't tell him to! He's not just a warrior— he's an animal too. Valor is going to do what animals do."

"Quinn…" Caitlyn pulled her shades down and narrowed her eyes at the younger woman.

"Okay, maybe I did have something to do with it."

"You see?!"

"I wouldn't have told him to if Talon would just stop bothering me! He has been following me around all day and I had to move seats four times but that didn't solve anything. Every time I turned around, he was still lurking nearby!" Quinn growled, still patting her face dry.

"Me? Following you around? Do you really think I would do something so childish?"

"Yes." All three women said at once.

"Well, you are both at fault here, so we have to punish the both of you." Caitlyn sighed as she reached into her large tote bag. She mumbled to herself as her hand searched around for what she was looking for. She chuckled lightly as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "You two are going to learn to get along."

"Left the furry ones at home, I see." The pink-haired woman winked at her partner.

"No way." Quinn shook her head. "There is no way you can do that."

"Superiority complex, sheriff?" Talon asked, his dark eyes narrowing at the silver cuffs.

"She's in charge." Vi laughed darkly and patted him harshly on the back. The enforcer grasped the bickering duo's arms and raised them up for Caitlyn, who quickly snapped the handcuffs on. The scout and assassin yanked at each other but to no avail— they were stuck with each other.

"This is a cruel and unusual punishment..." Talon said under his breath.

"How long do I have to stuck to this barbarian?" Quinn asked, pulling her arm away from Talon when his hand had gotten to close to hers.

"I will release you two when I've seen that you've gotten along, but until then..." Caitlyn began as she turned to walk back to her lounge chair, "I suggest you get used to being close. I highly doubt you two would behave by the end of the day."

The scout watched as Piltover's Finest walked passed her, hearing both of them laughing. She tried to walk towards them but she felt her arm being tugged. The assassin yanked Quinn along as he made his way in the opposite direction. Quinn was unable to fight back so she just followed behind him. Around her, Quinn noticed that other champions were gawking at them, occasionally hearing a snicker but she ignored them.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked in a dull tone.

"I have to take a piss."

* * *

 _Notes: Yes, it's that time of year—the Pool Party has finally arrived and I decided it was the perfect time for a new "Tales" story!_

 _I have a poll on my profile on who I should feature in this story. Talon/Quinn is not a choice because this story will be focused mostly on them— honestly, no surprise there... I will be picking at least 5-7 pairings and when I've decided we've gotten enough votes, I'll update this story with a new chapter. Happy voting!_

 _(Also, this story has no relation to my other Pool Party themed story,"_ Havoc and Splashes _")_

 _See you next chapter._


End file.
